


Fifty Thousand Dollars

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this?”<br/>[Araya Calavera, 4x01 “The Dark Moon”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Thousand Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think it happened that way, but it was fun to write and hope you enjoy reading it.

“Yo dad,” Stiles greets cheerfully as he enters his father's office.

“What's up, son?” His dad looks up from a stack of papers as he flops down in a chair.

Stiles leans forward conspiratorially. “I need one hundred thousand dollars.”

His dad watches him for a second and then laughs. “I'd like that, too. But I'm afraid life doesn't work that way.”

He goes back to his file until he realizes that Stiles is still sitting there. It takes him a moment to comprehend why.

“Oh god, you _mean_ it.” Concern settles on his face. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?

“I? Nothing, really, it's... for a friend.” Stiles winces. His dad squints calculatingly. “Somehow I believe that's not the whole truth. Care to elaborate?”

Stiles exhales loudly. “Well, he got kidnapped. Kinda. We think.”

His dad leans back. This will take some time, he can tell. “How do you get 'kinda kidnapped'?”

Stiles gesticulates unhelpfully. “He doesn't answer texts and we found a ton of bullet casings in his apartment.”

The Sheriff tenses. This is clearly a police matter. “And who is 'he'?”

A vaguely exasperated expression appears in Stiles's eyes. “Derek Hale.”

He can see his dad processing and going through everything new (read: supernatural) he has learned about Derek recently. “And... is that an unusual occurrence? For him not to answer texts and vanish after a fight?”

Stiles's sagging shoulders say _good point_. “Sadly not. It is strangely common for him to get attacked in his own home and disappear for a few days. But, you know, Scott said he has a weird _feeling_ about it. And Lydia did too, which is way worse.”

His dad rubs his brow. “So what am I supposed to do now?”

Stiles tilts his head in an attempt to look winsome. “Loan me a hundred thousand dollars?”

The Sheriff blinks slowly. “First off: Where should I take them from? We're not exactly flush with money in case it escaped your notice. Second off: How will that help figuring out if Derek was kidnapped or not?”

Stiles fidgets visibly. “Okay, so we may or may not have some suspicions as to who took him and we may or may not be about to enter ransom negotiations with them.”

“I'm just gonna ignore everything wrong with this sentence coming from my seventeen year old son and humour you here for a moment.” Stiles shoots him one of his _you are the best dad ever_ looks that always make him feel like he is being way to lenient with him. “We still don't have that money, kid. You of all people should know that.” He watches Stiles pointedly.

Stiles opens his mouth looking ready to protest but he cuts him off. “Don't even bother pretending, I know you keep snooping through my desk. You are not very subtle about it.”

Stiles takes a few seconds to recover. “I _am_ subtle.”

“Not subtle enough then. Fine?”

Stiles huffs indignantly. “Fine.”

“Now, seeing as I cannot help you with the money you might as well tell me who you think has Derek.”

Stiles licks his lips carefully and wrings his hands. The Sheriff immediately knows that he won't like whatever comes next.

“See, I came here to ask your financial help not only as my dad but with the thought in mind that you may have ways and means to acquire it.”

Seconds tick by. “Are you seriously suggesting I should abuse my position to steal money from the evidence room?”

Stiles watches him with big innocent eyes. “I didn't say that!”

“You implied it, Stiles!”

“So that's a no?”

“Of course it's a damn no! Being the Sheriff comes with certain responsibilities.”

“Yeah, but in movies they deal out money to fakepay kidnappers all the time.”

“Yes and in these movies the police gets to do their job properly whereas you refuse to tell me anything specific, apart from the fact that we still don't know if this kidnapping even took place!”

Stiles opens his mouth doubtlessly to release a daring argumentation to make his head spin but is thankfully interrupted by a muffled buzzing.

“Give me a second.” Stiles digs his phone out and stares at it for a moment before sighing dramatically.

“What is it?” the Sheriff asks.

Stiles rubs his face. “Scott needs me to pick him up. He wanted to try putting up the tent for our camping trip next week and got himself tangled up in the ropes.”

He gets up but pauses on his way out. “This is not over yet.”

The Sheriff laughs unamused. “This  _is_ over. Over and done with.”

Stiles looks unhappy when he leaves and the Sheriff braces himself for an exhausting rerun.

 

*

 

Stiles makes a show of driving off with a roaring engine.

A few streets down he says, “I think it's save for you to get out now.”

Scott climbs out of the back where he had been hiding in the footwell and collapses into the passenger seat.

“Did you get it? Everything went according to plan?” Stiles asks anxiously.

“Yeah, everything went alright,” Scott reassures. “But I still don't get why we didn't take all the money we could find.”

“Makes us less suspicious. I told dad we needed a hundred thousand. If only fifty thousand are missing and still plenty there he won't tie it to us.”

Scott sighs. “But it's still suspicious that you came in the same day the department gets broken into.”

Stiles waves his hand. “We agreed that we didn't have a better plan. And we have alibis. That's got to be enough. Plus, my dad would never think that I'd be stupid enough to bring up a crime I was going to commit. On the same day even.”

They stay silent for a moment.

“And you are sure that fifty thousand is enough?”

“Well, my experiences in werwolf abduction are pretty limited, but if you ask me there are only two options. One: There is no reason they took Derek of all people. In this case I think that fifty thousand will be more than enough, I mean I can't imagine that Derek has a lot of money. His first two lodgings here in Beacon Hills were the burnt down shell of his old house which is kinda depressing when you think about it, like his family was killed there. It must feel like living in a family crypt. And the second was an abandoned train car. Both not really nice places. And now, this loft? He barely has furniture and lives in an absurdly tall building that doesn't have an elevator. And maybe that is part of his workout routine but I really don't think so. So anyways, I think in this case fifty thousand bucks will be enough to bail his ass out of whatever misery he's in right now.”

“And what's the other option?” Scott asks curiously.

Stiles sighs inwardly. “The other option is that they took him for a purpose only Derek can fulfill. In this case no amount of money will be enough. We'll have to free him somehow.”

Scott seems to ponder that for a while. “I really hope that's not the case, then.”

“Yeah man,” Stiles agrees heartily.

Scott looks out the window. “Where are we going anyway?”

“The park.”

“And why?”

“Because I instructed Kira to put up our tent there. Messily,” he said with a grin.

“What,” Scott splutters. “You pulled Kira into this? Why?”

Stiles stared at him in disbelief.

“Man, you really have no clue how to set up a cover story convincingly, haven't you? You can't just go around telling stuff to people without reality backing it up. When the evidence room gets robbed my dad will immediately think back to our conversation-”

“But you said he wouldn't suspect us! That's the exact reason you more or less told him our plan!”

“Yeah, I hope he won't seriously consider us possible culprits, but he's certainly gonna investigate. And with me he knows he can never be sure. That's why I have the rest of today planned already. First we're gonna pick up Kira and that tent, then we're gonna break the speed limit so we get clocked far away form the station and then we're going to the diner and maybe cause a scene or something. By then it'll be past seven and they should have noticed the theft.”

Scott stares at him for several long moments. “You really did plan this down to the last detail.”

Stiles just rolls his eyes. “Of course, dude. I'm the Sheriff's son.”

“Okay. But...” Scott trails off.

“Yeah?”

“I still don't get why _Kira_ had to put up our tent at the park.”

“One: The more witnesses the better. Therefor the public place and therefor Kira as a credible, innocent girl to support your alibi. Two: She told her parents that she'd be at the park with you. Parents knowing always increases credibility. Three: Kira's the most likely to wanna hang out with you while you do something as awkward as putting up a tent at a park.”

Scott frowns. “But won't your dad get suspicious if only Kira's seen at the park?”

Stiles smiles an embarrassed little smile while inwardly complimenting Scott for keeping up. “That's why I told her to keep talking all the time as if you were around. So people would assume you where there but they can't see you.”

Scott's jaw dropped. “You made her talk to thin air?” He sounds absolutely scandalized.

“It's cool,” Stiles reassures him. “I asked her first if it was okay with her and she said that wouldn't even make the top fifteen of embarrassing things she did in her life.”

Scott still looks aghast. “If I'd known you'd make her do this I wouldn't have agreed. Poor Kira.”

“And that's exactly why I neither told you nor you make the plans.”

Scott pouts. “You are so treating us to dinner. And you can cause that scene all by yourself.”

Stiles smiles. “Sure.” 

 

 

. 

 


End file.
